Maya xx Draco Headcanon
by HarryPotterHeadcanons
Summary: Maya gets a mysterious letter from a mysterious hottie Draco Malfoy. What does the bad boy want? Does he want a fight? Or something a little more romantic?


Maya looked out the window on a snowy morning at Hogwarts. She was in the Ravenclaw common room, where she spent every day all year, with no-one to talk to. All of her friends were in Gryffindor, so she took every chance she had to get out of that common room.

Maya couldn't wait to get to the Great Hall to meet up with her friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione. She waited for the clock to strike 6 o'clock so that she could go to dinner, but it was only 5:30.

She flopped onto her bed and decided that she would have a quick nap. She dreamt that she was at the Yule Ball with the love of her life, Draco Malfoy. Her light green gown went fabulously with her tanned skin and her brown-blonde hair. She dreamt that Draco asked for her hand for a dance. Together, they danced for the rest of the night, until finally Draco took her back to the Ravenclaw common room, and told her he loved her. She wished that that dream would come true.

A tapping sound coming from the window woke Maya in a jolt. She walked over to investigate the noise. Her owl Snowy had appeared outside the window with a note tied to his leg. When she opened it, it said:

Dear Maya,

Meet me outside the Library after dinner. I have something to tell you.

From Draco.

Maya looked at the clock. 6:00. Surely by the time she got to the Hall she would be late. She figured that she could get the hell out of the common room and go to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione. She ran as fast as she could to the Great Hall. There was no-one else around. "Why did I have to take that nap?" she asked herself.

About half-way there, Harry summoned me over to the Herbology room. He pressed a finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet. Maya hurried over quietly to the Herbology room, and met with the others.

Hermione ran to me and hugged me. "Hey Maya! Ron convinced Harry and I to ditch dinner with him. He wanted to go to The Leaky Cauldron and try and get a butterbeer," she explained.

"Fair enough," Maya agreed, "let's hit the road!"

Getting to The Leaky Cauldron would have been extremely hard if it weren't for Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Yes, it kept falling off, and it was very squishy, but no-one saw them, and they got there in no time at all.

Once they walked in the door, a large waiter with a big moustache brushed them along to a seat, and took their order.

"3 butterbeers please," Harry said, trying to look and sound as manly as he could. They couldn't risk looking like the 6th year students that they were. Luckily, the waiter didn't suspect anything strange. He gave them their butterbeers, and shuffled off to greet his next customers.

Maya laughed, "So Ron actually persuaded you to do this? Wow, you must really like him."

Hermione blushed. She signalled Maya to be quiet. She was the only one who knew about Hermione's crush on Ron. She thought about Draco, then whispered to Hermione, "Can I talk to you in private for a second?"

The two girls went to another table and sat down together.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something. Earlier today, Draco gave me this letter. He said to meet him at the Library after dinner. What do I do? I'm really scared, Hermione," Maya told her in a shaky voice.

"You should go see him. I totally understand. It doesn't make you any less of a Ravenclaw. I'll explain to the others, you go," Hermione said, giving her a confident smile.

Maya finished her butterbeer, then bolted off to the Library, where a certain blonde Slytherin was waiting for her at the door.

"Draco!" she said, out of breath, trying to fix her hair, "Sorry, I'm late, it's just-"

"Shhhh," Draco interrupted, "I don't mind. Now I have something to tell you"

"What is it, Draco?"

"Close your eyes," Draco said softly, and when she did close her eyes, the most extraordinary thing happened. He kissed her. "Maya, you are the love of my life. You're tall, smart, fun, basically everything I could ever ask for! Will you go to The Ball with me?" he asked.

Maya was so flustered. She'd never been kissed or asked out before, so her response was something like "the ball? Oh, uh yeah sure! Why not? Wait… OH MY GOD YES YES YES!"

Then she remembered her dream and thought, "This is going to be the Best Yule Ball ever!"


End file.
